Girls Just wanna have Fun
by AfricanAmazon
Summary: Short Stories of the girls having fun and getting in trouble. Re-upload
1. Chapter 1

**When the boss is away, the girls will play.**

**I wrote this because I wanted to write something different, and showing the girls doing stuff because there are not many stories about them. And yes OCs are in here.**

**Note: This has been Re-uploaded because of trolls posing rude comments. if you don't like it, Here's an idea: Don't read it!**

* * *

It was another boring day at DCI HQ. Not much to report and no activity from Tan. Everyone sat their spots and began monitoring data on the computer screen. Rasa looks down at his watch. "Okay guys, let's go." He summons the guys out the room. He puts on music from the ipod. "You girls be good." He tells the girls.

"You the man boss." says Emilia.

"I will call just to check up you."

"Sure, whatever." says Lil' T still staring at the screen. With that, Rasa and the guys leave out of the room.

"Oi, I thought he'd never leave!" Anaya sighs, slumping back in her seat.

"It's boring in here!" Dare growls.

"I know right," says Emilia, "my gawd, this is pure punishment!"

Taye cringes "Speaking of punishment," she adds, "What the hell is he making us listen to?"

"I don't know, but if I listen to anymore of it!" Zeniia grabs the ipod off the sound dock and goes looking through it.

"What are you doing!?" Anaya shrieks.

"Trying to change the music. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Are you crazy?"

"He's always makin' us listen to that crappy grocery store elevator music. It's like he's punishing us." says Zeniia scrolling through the ipod.

"Let alone making us listen to dweeber" says Emilia.

Justin beiber begins to play. The girls cringe. "As soon as you mention that clown." sneers Aubrey.

"Like I meant to do it on purpose!" Emilia fires back.

"Oh gawd, make it end!" Lil' T groans ceasing the argument.

Dare bangs her head on the table "Oi, I will jump off a mountain if it doesn't!"

"Change it, change it!" Anaya shrieks.

"Z if you don't change this soon," Taye threatens.

Zeniia quickly changes the song. "Problem averted." she says. She spots a list by the name of 'Rasa's Playlist'. "Oooh, wonder what he's in here." she says smirking.

Lil' T walks up next to her and peers at the playlist with her.

"So, what songs does have on there?" Aubrey asks.

"Hm, let's see," Zeniia scrolls through, "Commadors, Macklemore, Usher..."

"Robin Thicke, KC and the sunshine band," Lil' T adds "Calvin Harris, Neyo.. Ooh, James Brown!"

"So, he's been keeping all the good music to music to himself." Taye "So greedy."

"I know, hogging all the good songs. He's got some nerve. Meanie." Sneers Lil' T.

"_Incoming Call, Incoming Call_" says the silver Boombox in a digital voice. A hologram inscribing the words _Rasa_ scrolling by.

"Speak of the devil." says Aubrey.

"Hey Rasa," answers Taye.

"Hey," says Rasa, "just calling to check up on you girls. Just making sure you're aren't getting into any trouble."

"No trouble here." Says Emilia. "Eveything's fine on this end."

"Okay, just making sure." Rasa responds.

"End call" says the boombox voice.

"Okay, back to the fun!" Zeniia rallies.

"If we get caught, we're dead." Anaya warns.

"He's got Beyonce!" shouts Lil' T.

"He does!" Zeniia squirms.

"We're gonna get in troub- wait, what the hell's he doing with Beyonce?"

"I don't know, but we gonna find out!" Zeniia says

"Which one is it?" asks Dare.

"End of time."

"Love that song!"

"Y'all have lost it."

Zeniia puts the ipod on the dock, plays the song and she, Taye and Lil'T start singing _"Come take my hand, I won't let you go,"_

_"I'll be your Friend, I will love you so deeply,"_ chimes Emilia and Aubrey. Anaya shakes her head and continues to peep out the door.

"Yaya, you're a wimp girl." Says Emilia.

Dare grabs Anaya's arm as an urge to join the fun, "Come on, you're makin' _me_ paranoid. Besides he and the guys won't be back for another hour."

The boombox rings again; however this time None of the girls didn't hear it, "Going to voicemail."

"Hello? You girls in there?"

The girls stopped as soon as they heard Rasa's voice form the boombox, they all look at each other. "Should we answer it?" Lil' T asks.

"Girls?" Rasa asks again. "I know Y'all are in there. Y'all better not be messin' with my ipod."

The girls look at Zeniia. "Why y'all lookin at me? Y'all complained about the music."

"I'm coming down the hall and yall better working."

"He don't sound happy." Says Lil' T.

"Were dead." Anaya mutters.

They soon hear the sounds of footsteps and voices approaching louder and louder in the hallway. Lil' T peeps out the narrow opening of the doorway. "He's coming!" She shrieks silently, the girls scramble back to their seats.

Lima, Rasa and the guys walk into the room. He sees each girl sitting silently at their computers. Rasa walks past; his shadow hovering over every girl he passes. His presence loomed over like a black cloud. "You girls enjoy yourselves?" He asks, seemingly suspicous.

"Eh," Emilia groans.

"Yeah" says Taye sounding bored. She and Zeniia look at each other and grin.

Bodie walks in the office room and sits in his chair, "You looked like you had fun." says Dare.

"I guess you can say that. How you guys doing in here?"

"We've been Okay. Well trying to survive anyway." Says Zeniia.

"Y'all look like hell." says Angel.

"It's been torture." says Emilia

"That Bad huh?"

"You have no idea." Taye moans. "Where did Rasa make guys go?"

"Strip club." Mo joking responds.

"Very funny." Says Lil' T.

"What did you girls do?" Asks Angel.

"Work."

The guys leave with Rasa again. Lima still remains; she knew the girls were up to something. "What were you girls really doing?" she asks. The girls look on in silence, "Well?" she urges.

"Messing with Rasa's ipod." Mutters Anaya.

"Really?" Lima asks; the girls nod.

"You can't really blame us. He tortures us with the crap he makes us listen to."

"Just one question,"

"What's that?"

"Why the hell didn't y'all invite me!?"

The look at her and laugh. "We're sorry," says Zeniia "we'll try to invite you next time."

* * *

**I will Re-post the others later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pool time fun**

**Slumber Party is now Chapter 3 just in case you were wondering.**

* * *

**/pool_party/set?id=84626156 Go to Polyvore to see them. They are as numbred:**

**1- Aubrey**

**2- Dare**

**3- Emilia**

**4- Mollia (OC)**

**5- Lil' T**

**6- Jaryn**

**7- Zeniia (OC)**

**8- Taye**

**9- Anaya (OC)**

**10- Lima**

* * *

It was a hot day at DCI and the Agents were exhausted. The day was like punishment. It was around 6:00 P.M. when Each crew returned one by one from their respective time periods: 70's, 80's, 90's, and 2000's, they returned to a hot office. "Welcome back." Says a digital voice to each crew. The guys leave and the girls remain.

"My gawd it is hot!" Groans Lil' T.

"The last thing I need is to come back to is a hot office!" says Aubrey fanning herself.

"Try being in here all day." says Zeniia.

"And not counting Time patrol." Anaya adds.

"So how was everything?" Dare asks

"Who new the 70's was so interesting?" says Aubrey.

"I forgot how great the 90's were!" says Taye.

"Good times." Anaya sighs. Taye high fives her.

"What are we going to do now that shift's over?" Taye asks.

The girls pondered, until one voice spoke up; "Hey, How about we sneak to the pool!" Says Jaryn.

"Sounds like fun to me!" Says Dare.

"Yeah, It's been a while since I've been. But which pool are we going to?" Anaya asks.

"The one near the Main office." Zeniia responds.

"How can we get there without getting caught?" Lil' T asks.

"Good question." Says Emilia.

"Hmm." Zeniia thought for a moment of how they could sneak to the underground pool. Not many people used that pool and for unknown reasons, Rasa never really liked anyone going to that pool. He never said why. He may have had his reasons. Some may have been traumatic, or otherwise. Maybe otherwise means for Senior Agents... Or something else and she didn't want to think about what else "otherwise" meant in that context, and diverted from the thought. "How about we go around 11." She says.

"Why 11? It seems so far away." Emilia asks.

"Most of the other agents are never really down there."

"Alright, 11 it is!"

* * *

Later that night Taye, Lil' T and Dare run to the Elevator. They were later greeted by Emilia, Jaryn, and Anaya. The girls crowd into the Elevator. They reach the bottom level when they hear footsteps, "Somebody's coming!" Emilia whispers. They run and hide behind the illuminating purple pillars.

Rasa walks by. He stops and looks around, then continues walking until he reached the elevator. As he stood waiting, he had a feeling something was going on, but could not really place what it was. The doors open and reveal three female agents. "Oh gosh you scared me!" Says the red head to Rasa.

"Sorry about that." He chuckles. "How are things?"

Anaya pokes her head to see who Rasa was talking to and sees that it is was Aubrey, Mollia, and Zeniia who were, luckily still in their agent outfits. He was talking to the remaining three. As soon as their conversation ends and he's gone, Anaya gives the signal that the coast is clear. The girls come from behind the pillars and meet up with them. "I thought He'd never leave." says Lil' T.

"You're swimming in those are you?" Emilia asks

"We're wearing ours under outfits." says Mollia. "No way in hell am I getting caught dead in my bikini in front of Rasa!"

"Enough talk, let's go!" shouts Anaya.

With that, silently run down the hall laughing and giggling along the way. As soon as the reach the pool, some of the girls strip down to their swimsuits. "BONZAII!" Zeniia and Emilia shout as they jump in the pool. The others dip in. Aubrey stood to the side as the other girls got in. She was not about to get her new swimsuit wet, so she just watched as the girls frolicked.

"Oh gawd this is so cold!" Dare shrieks as she dips her foot in. "Come on in the water's fine!" She urges Aubrey.

"Ugh please. This a new Swimsuit." Says the fiery Red head. "I am _NOT_ about to mess it up."

"Come on Bree," says Dare, "what good is a swimsuit when you're not swimming in it?"

"Yeah," Says Emilia splashing her. "they don't call it a swimsuit for nothin'."

Aubrey jumps back, only getting slightly sprinkled. she looked down and saw that her swimsuit was wet as well. "Ugh, looks like I have no choice now."

"That's why they call it a swimsuit." says Jaryn.

"Ah, this is so relaxing!" says Lil' T. " It's been a while since we've been to a pool!"

"I know," says Emilia, "I can't even remember the last time I've seen one!"

"May I join you ladies?" asks a voice. Frightened, the girls turn around and see Lima with a towel draping her left shoulder.

"You're not gonna tell Rasa, Are you?" Lil' T asks?

"You kidding?" She strips out of her agent apparel and was now in a blue tube swimsuit. "I've be wanting to get away from him all day."

The girls look at each other "We have room for one more." says Emilia.

"Thanks girls," Says Lima as she dips into the pool, the cold water touches her feet she felt relieved, "You don't know how long I've wanted to get out of those heels!"

"And away from the guys!"

"That too!" the girls chuckle. "My Gosh It's been a while since anyone's been in here."

"We snuck in." says Jaryn, "It was Zee's idea."

"Well thanks for ratting me out for something that was _your_ idea!" Says Zeniia splashing her.

"I didn't plot it to be this one!" Jaryn splashed back and sticks her tongue out at her. "Wonder why Rasa never let's us in here. If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, he may have his reasons. Why don't you ask him."

"That's the Scary part" Says Lil' T, "I'm afraid that if we do, he'll get grumpy. Then again he's always grumpy; although he doesn't show it." The girls nod.

"Alright girls," says Lima chuckling, "We must be heading out before Mr. Grumpy catches us."

"Finally," Says Aubrey, "I was beginning to prune," They hurriedly jump out of the pool. They run down the hallway hoping not to get caught by anyone else. But their dripping wet puddles would obviously be a dead giveaway. Then sneak back to their rooms.

Rasa stepped into the elevator and notices a Puddle in the middle of the floor and upon coming off the elevator, he notices a trail of different sized foot prints leading into the it. He speculated that something was going on like he did before, and noticed Lima swimsuit and wrapped in a towel, "Lima, what's going on?"

"Oh hey Rasa, the girls and I were spending a little time at the pool. I hope you don't mind."

He sighs "Alright, just as long as their with someone authorized I'm straight."

"What's with you and that pool?"

"Too many bad memories."

* * *

**Song(s) of inspiration: Naughty Girl By Beyonce**

**Crazy Kids by Ke$ha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Slumber party**

* * *

**/slumber_party/set?id=84963685 to go see what they're wearing. They are as Numbered:**

**1- Dare**

**2- Anaya (OC)**

**3- Emilia**

**4- Zeniia (OC)**

**5- Aubrey**

**6- Mollia (OC)**

**7- **** Taye**

**8- Lil 'T**

**9- Jaryn**

**I would've added more (movies, snacks, etc.,) but Polyvore has a 50 item limit.**

**Anyways on to the story! **

* * *

On a warm summer evening at DCI and it was almost the girls got off shift. "Almost time for the slumber party!" Zeniia says stretching.

"I can't wait!" says Lil' T.

"No Boys!" shouts Dare. Or so they thought...

Mo couldn't help overhearing the girls talking about the slumber party they were having tonight. He nudges Glitch. Glitch grins and nudges Bodie. "What are you three loonies plotting?" Kerith asks.

"Oh nothing you would be interested in." Says Bodie.

"Like crashing a slumber party?" says Kerith.

"How did you know?" Asks Glitch.

"Lucky guess." Kerith answers Sarcastically.

"You're crashin' with us." says Mo.

"The hell I am!"

"Come on man, it'll be fun." says Bodie.

"Whatever you say..."

* * *

Once their shift was over, the girls go to their rooms change into their jammies and head to the room. Some of the girls catch each other in the hallway. Anaya catches Taye and Lil' T "hey girls." she shouts to them.

"Wow girl, you goin all out huh." says Taye.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." she giggles. They are walking down the hall to the elevator when Dare runs up to them.

"Oh my Gosh Dare, I love your pjs!" shouts Lil' T.

"I'm stealing those slippers!" says Anaya.

Dare Laughs "Thanks, but these slippers are not for sale."

"I know, I'm just playing." Anaya laughs.

~Meanwhile~

Bodie, Glitch, Mo and Kerith make their way into the room. "Ah so this is the Slumber party room." Mo says somewhat mesmerized.

"So what are we doing in here again?" Kerith asks.

Bodie and Glitch scour through the movie collection. "hmm, lets see." says Glitch "What do we got here?"

Bodie rattles off names: "Memoirs of a Geisha, The Bodyguard, The little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty, How Stella got her groove back?... What the hell kind of girly collection is this?" Bodie sneers.

Rasa walks by the room and spots them. "What are guys doing in here?" he asks.

"The girls are having a slumber party so we're inviting ourselves." Glitch Says.

"In other words, we're crashing." Says Kerith.

"Alright." Rasa shrugs, "but you guys know that if y'all get caught, there will be no mercy." The sound of the girls' voices were getting louder "Yo, the girls are coming." Rasa warns them. If they got caught in the room or even running out before the girls got there, they'd be finished. The four then look at bed then at the each other. It was a unanimous decision: hide under the bed. "Happy crashing." Rasa says to them before walks out the room. "Hey girls." He greets them but is greeting goes unanswered.

"Party!" shouts Dare running in and jumping on the bed. Lil' T and Anaya jump on the bed with her.

"The room is all yours for the night, girls." Says Lima.

"Yaay!" Lil' T and Anaya shout.

Aubrey, Emilia, and Zeniia are next to arrive, bringing Snacks with them.

"No boys, no problem!" Says Emilia. Little did they know, there were four already there.

"You girls have fun." Lima says before she leaves.

"So, speaking of boys Yaya, who do you think is cute?" Aubrey asks.

"Does Rasa count?"

"Girl, almost everyone in here thinks that." Says Emilia.

"Girl, Rasa's fine!" Blurts Taye. Mo and Kerith look at each other puzzled, confused, and disgusted.

Jayrn and Mollia were the last, "Hope we didn't miss anything." says Mollia.

"Nope, we just got started." says Lil' T. "We were just asking Yaya who she thought was cute."

"Well Yaya, who?" Jaryn asks.

"Uh, the tall one with the hoodie. He's kinda cute." Anaya sheepishly says.

"Mo?" Emilia asks. Mo's face turns red. The three guys look at Mo. They snicker and nudge him but he brushes them off.

"Yeah him. Although he can be a pain in the neck sometimes," a smile comes across Anaya's face, "he kinda has this quality, I don't quite know how to describe it…"

"Aww look, she's blushing!" says Aubrey.

"Somebody's got the love bug!" Emilia shouts.

"I know you are not talkin' the way you look at Bodie, Mimi!" Anaya snaps back. "You try to look at his butt every chance you get!"

"Do not!"

"And Rasa's too!"

"And you don't!" She hits Anaya with a pillow.

"Ah! You Skank!" Anaya retaliates hitting Emilia back and hitting few of the other girls. The girls then jump on the bed and hit each other.

Just then Rasa walks in. "Hey girls." Rasa Greets them again.

"Hi Rasa." the girls greet him.

"Ya'll having fun down here?"

"Yeah." they all respond again.

"If y'all need anything, I'll be down the hall."

"We're fine" Mollia says.

"Alright, just making sure you girls got everything under control."

"Bye Rasa." Urges Mollia by pushing him out the room and closing the door. The girls giggle. The girls put in the Little Mermaid. They start to sing when the songs come on. Aubrey had to cover her ears just so she didn't have to hear Emilia's bad singing. Mollia sensed an uneasiness from the room. She then grabs Jaryn by the shoulder and whispers in her ear, "I sense a disturbance in the force." The two look down at the bed, then back at each other and nod. The other girls were way into the movie to notice. Just then, a loud masculine sneeze is heard and the girls look at each other wondering who did it. Jaryn and Mollia already knew what was going on. Mollia opens a bag of gummy worms then drops it on the floor.

* * *

The guys could hear the movie playing above them. Bodie sneezes. The three glare dead at him. "Sorry." he whispers. Glitch rolls his eyes. The movie is the only thing heard playing. They look up confused.

"It's quiet." Whispers Glitch.

"Must be sleeping." Kerith whispers back. Mo shushes them. Just then, an opened bag of gummy worms which seemed to have fallen off of the bed.

Bodie and Mo just stare at it, then inch their way up towards the edge of the bed. "No, don't!" Glitch warns them but they don't listen, they were too fixated on the bag of gummy worms like a cats fixated on a mouse.

Bodie's hand shoots out and a foot lands on it "Ah!" Bodie shouts bumping his head on the wood Mattress spring "OW!" He shouts again. It was a trap. The Boys knew right then and there they were busted.

"Alright Boys, out from under the bed." Mollia orders them. The four shimmy from under the bed. Bodie rubs his head. "What Are you guys doing in here?" she ask.

"Emilia, I didn't know you stare at my butt." Bodie says to her. Emilia glares at Anaya with red cheeks seemingly both angry and flustered at the same time.

"Well you do." Anaya shrugs.

"You think I'm cute?" Mo asks Anaya.

"Out!" Aubrey orders.

"And if we don't?" Kerith demands.

* * *

The boys are tied up and handcuffed individually. "You had to refuse." grumbles Glitch to Kerith.

"Okay boys, fess up," Lil' T demands "why y'all here?"

The boys don't answer. The girls grab pillows. "You've one more chance." she tells them. They still don't answer. "ATTACK!" shouts Lil' T. The boys are hit with a Barrage of pillows. The boys squrim and shriek in agony. Jaryn then runs into the play room. "Where you going?" Lil' T asks.

Jaryn comes back with plastic play pen balls from the fun area."Have you thought of using these?" she suggests.

"Even better!" Emilia grins.

"FIRE!" Mollia shouts and the girls grab a hand full of balls and throws them the the boys.

Lima walks by and hears the sound of men shouting in the room. She walks in and sees the girls hitting three tall men and a smaller one getting hit pillows and play pen balls. She sees that the four are Mo, Bodie, Glitch, and Kerith "What's going on?"

"Lima, save us!" shouts Bodie.

"These Bums crashed our slumber party!" Lil' T responds.

"We're gonna make them pay." Dare adds.

"Girls, girls! You're going about it all wrong!"

"Then what do we do?" Anaya asks.

Lima pondered for a moment. "Hmmm. How about this." Lima and the girls then grab each guy. Glitch sees this as an open opportunity. He tries squirming to the door but Jaryn stops him.

"And where do yo think you're going?" she asks. She grabs him and drags him back with the other three. Now the boys are all tied up together.

"There's still something missing." Lima ponders.

"What?" Dare asks.

"I'll be right back." says Lima before she leaves out of the room.

"Well, this has been fun." Says Bodie trying to lighten the mood.

"Says the guy who said this going to be." Kerith snears.

"I'm never crashing a slumber party with you three again." growls Glitch.

"You should talk!" shouts Mo.

"Me! This was your idea!"

"You guys are lousy." Kerith growls.

"Man, shut up!" Mo snaps, "You're just as bad!"

"You three idiots forced me into this!" Kerith scolds

"Hush!" Anaya shouts at them. they look at her in stunned silence.

Jaryn kneels in front of Kerith "Dear Brother, how could you?"

"But sister," Kerith pleads with her. "I was forced into this."

"Don't believe him," Says Mollia, "no matter how many times he pleads that he's innocent, he's still guilty." she says glaring at her brother Mo. He glares back.

"I'm not surprised." Jaryn responds.

Lima finally comes back, this time with two other female agents. Lima had two huge utility boxes, the two other female agents each brought a large box. "That can't be good." Murmurs Glitch.

"Have fun girls." Lima says before she and the other female agents walk out of the door.

"And I thought you were cute too." says Mo to Anaya with a sheepish grin. She looks at him shaking her head.

"You should've thought of that when you crashed our party." she responds. Defeated by the comment, Mo hangs his head.

Taye open of the utility boxes and what was in them was not construction tools. It was make up and large quantities of it. Dare digs through the first box which was revealed to be full of wigs. Anaya digs into the second box which was full of swimsuits and costumes.

Jaryn pulls out a tube of hot pink lipstick "Pucker up." She smirks.

"Aw hell no!" Mo shouts. He begins to squirm as does the other guys...

* * *

**The crashing culprits are really in for it! ****I will make a second part of this story. I have their humiliating out********fits up.**

**/slumber_party_crashers_will_be/set?id=85064116**

**This was originally Chapter 2, but I added a new one in it's place. **

* * *

**What should I have them do? PM me or write it in the reviews. **

* * *

**Song(s) of inspriration: _Grown Woman_ by Beyonce**

**_I don't need a man_ by Pussycat Dolls**


End file.
